The present invention relates to a golf training device, and in particular, to a golf putting training device for teaching a player to make a repetitive putting stroke.
In playing the game of golf, the putting stroke presents anywhere between 30 and 50 percent of the total number of strokes taken during a round. Whereas there are a number of factors which determine whether or not a putt finishes in or close to the hole, the most of these in importance is the path that the putter head takes during the execution of the stroke. In order to be consistent in striking the ball so that it rolls on the preselected path, there are several conditions which must be met. First, the putter must be swung on a consistent path. Second, the putter must strike the ball at or near the center of percussion of the club head, and the blade of the putter must be held in precise alignment with the target line.
The present invention provides a device which aids in the training of a golfer to swing a putter in a precise, defined, preselected path in order that the club strikes the ball consistently on the center of percussion, and with the putter face precisely aligned to the target. This is accomplished by attaching one end of the device of the present invention directly to the putter head itself, and engaging the head of the user with the other end of the device to provide stability and a premeasured arc length to create the proper swing.
There are a number of prior art devices which use various body engaging parts to aid a golfer in swinging a golf club on a predetermined path. For example, the patent to Stawicki (5,150,901) relates to a training device, including a harness attachable to the upper torso of a golfer and an elongated tubular golf swing guiding member which is connected to the grip portion of the club, enabling the player to swing the club around a centrally defined position relative to the golfer's chest.
Another patent of interest is to Radakovich (5,149,099), which shows a golf swing training device which includes an elastic loop connected over the shoulders and chest of the player, whereby the handle end of the club is laid inside an elastic loop and pushed downward and outward by the arms, stretching the loop so that swinging the golf club against the upward pull of the elastic loop produces a control of the golfer's arm to provide a desired swing plane.
The patent to Schaus (3,677,551) relates to a golf training device including a base plate for locating or positioning the feet of the golfer and a loop for encircling the neck, connected by a flexible link. The link includes a breakaway coupling which will disengage if an incorrect golf swing occurs.
Still another patent to Oppenheimer (3,595,583) shows a device for practicing a swing for which the golf club shaft is secured to extend forwardly of the player, using a body attached linkage connected to the club head to define the arc of the swing.
Another golf training device is shown in the patent to Fisher (3,442,513) using a base on which the golfer stands, a neck-engaging loop and body-engaging belt, all of which are interconnected by an elastic loop to maintain the golfer in a preselected, desired position.
The patent to Webster (2,103,502) shows a golf training harness including a belt worn around the waist of the golfer and a cord attached between the belt and the club head to define the art of the swing.
Finally, a golf training device is shown in the patent to Hourihan (4,399,994), for constraining the club to swing to a predetermined radius arc. The device includes an elongated telescoping member having a ring or loop which encircles the golfer's neck, and a bracket on the opposite end which is attached to the shaft of the club head adjacent the club head. The telescoping members are spring-biased together, and when the player swings the club through a stroke, the loop defines the center of arc of motion and the length of the shaft determines the length of the arc through which the golf club is swung.
The present invention is directed to a golf putting training device which represents an improvement over the prior art. The training device of the present invention teaches a player to make a repetitive, consistent putting stroke by developing muscle memory as the device is being used to practice putting. The golf putting training device includes a neck engaging loop attached to one end of a telescoping rod. The opposite end of the rod attaches directly to the head of the putter using a novel attachment member which permits quick attachment and release so that the club may be used with and without the practice device, with a minimum of effort. Preferably, the attachment member includes a separable fastener of the hook-and-loop type or other similar engaging members, as defined, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,717,437, 3,009,235, 4,541,154, 4,709,453, 5,032,122, 5,040,275, 5,067,210, 5,131,119 and 5,212,853, among others.
Preferably, one portion of the separable fastener may be permanently attached to the club head for engagement with a complementary fastener member attached to the free end of the rod. The present invention also includes a shaft alignment indicator attached directly to the rod, which enables a golfer to determine the position of the golf club shaft as a putting stroke is made.
In a preferred embodiment, the golf putting training device of the present invention is formed of a sectional telescoping rod of aluminum or other lightweight material having a friction joint between the telescoping members to allow quick and precise adjustment of the members relative to each other while the device is being worn on the neck to ensure that a precise and accurate length of arc is created. The end of the telescoping rod formed in the shape of an open ended loop is easily placed on and removed from the neck of the user. The opposite end of the rod is provided with an attachment member for attachment to the head of a putter. The attachment member may be frictionally held or otherwise attached to the rod and includes a planar surface to support a suitable separable fastener pad.
A second separable fastener pad is preferably permanently attached to a putter at a position determined by the shape of the putter head. For example, if a blade-type putter is being used, the separable fastener pad may be attached directly to the rear face. If a mallet-type putter is being used, the separable fastener may be attached directly to the top surface of the putter head, and if a flange-type putter is being used, the separable fastener may be attached directly to either the rear face or the flange or to both surfaces of the putter. The attachment member on the end of the rod may be shaped or sized to precisely fit the putter head in which the practice device is being used.
In use, the device is placed on the neck of the user and the opposite end is attached directly to the club head. This establishes a constant radius for the putting stroke. As the golf club is swung, the training device rotates around the user's neck, thereby keeping the club head at a constant radius from the user's body, and maintaining the club face precisely aligned to the intended target line.
Among the objects of the present invention are the provision of a golf putting training device to teach a golfer to make a repetitive putting stroke and develop muscle memory thereby.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a golf swing training device for teaching a golfer a putting stroke whereby the putter head is constrained to swing through a predetermined arc or radius during the execution of a putting stroke.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a golf swing training device which is simple and easy to use, and which may be readily attached and detached from the golf club.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a golf swing training device which enables a golfer to determine the position of the club head shaft relative to the radius of a perfect swing arc.
These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent with reference to the following drawings and written description.